


Ease

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Ash [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fill the emptiness inside themselves with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

~ Ease ~

He is a creature who is only one step above being a Grimm. He revels in negative emotions, both his own and those of others, and barely comprehends such things as pleasure and comfort.

She is a vessel for a stolen power. She is a force of pure destruction who laughs at the efforts of those who have something they try to protect. Nothing is worthy of her protection. If it can't withstand an attack, then it deserves to be destroyed.

Together, they are... Something. Nothing. Neither of them know what to call it when they are together, but it doesn't matter. They feel no need to put a label on it. Many things in their lives are not easy, but this - the way they fall together, laying in each other's arms afterward, sometimes waking up together and sometimes waking to find that the other has already left - is easy, simple. It's not something that needs to be meticulously plotted out and flawlessly executed.

~end~


End file.
